halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae/Quotes
Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do." *"Why not toss him into this lot?" - About punished Supreme Commander, later Arbiter. *"They could use the meat." - About the imprisoned Jackals. *"Them? What about us? My belly aches. And his flesh is seared just the way I like it." - In the beginning of level The Arbiter. *"Weaklings!" - On the level Uprising. *"Let's just throw them over the edge!" - Brute shooting dead Elite on the level Uprising. *"Where's the fun in that?" *"I already checked there!" *"Just making sure..." - securing the area on the level Uprising. *"Go see what's taking them so long!" - Brute Captain. *" One more word Oracle and I'll rip your eye out of socket" Tartarus to the Oracle. *"He's still just an Elite. Go! Kill him!" - Brute Captain, when fighting with the Arbiter. *"Not all dead? Raise the alarms!" - when attacked by the Arbiter or another Elite in level Uprising. *"Yes, Chieftain. A day's ration says I can do this in one cut." - When he's given an order from Tartarus, to kill Johnson and other Marines. - "Two cuts at least." - Another Brute - "Done. Wait, movement!" *"Elites!!" *"Do not let the Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!" - When trying to stop the Arbiter. *"The demon has entered the council chamber!"( angry growl at the end)- most likely said by Tartarus during the level Gravemind *"Go Arbiter! Get the icon!"-Tartarus *"Excellent work Arbiter!"-Tartarus *"No Arbiter! the Great Journey has just begun!-Tartarus Gameplay Quotes *"Are you crazy? Get him!"-If Brute ally doesn't attack. *"I will eat you, little shrimp." -Taunting enemy *"Sniff him out!"-Ordering Grunt, Jackal, or Brute. *"I've caught enough meat for all of us!"-After dying *"I will sniff you out, Demon!" - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Gonna feel that in the morning..."- When hit *"I have ticks that bite more then you!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"This is the powerful Demon?" - Sarcastically, when hiding. *"I will remember this day...He fought well." - When their allies die. *"Come out! There is no time for these games." - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Giant accursed beast!" - While fighting Brutes and winning. *"Stay here! Just in case it doubles back!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"You seem scared, Demon." - As Master Chief when hiding. *"Come on Elite, take back your place!" - Taunting the Arbiter or other Elites. *"I can smell that rusty armor from here!" - Taunting the Arbiter. *"Whelp!" - Insulting the Master Chief. *"I am stung!" - When shot with Plasma weapon. *"Get out of the way!" - When someone is in crossfire of a Brute. *"Only cowards hide!" - When hiding *"I don't think he heard you." - Mumbled when you're hiding, said by two. *"I smell blood." - While hiding as the Master Chief. *"He almost made us the prey." - When killed or unseen. *"You're still my trophy." - When hiding. *"Stings but a little!" - When fired upon. *"Look, my back is turned. Nows your chance!" - Taunting the Elites. *"Is that how you cowardly Elites fight?" - Taunting Elites. *"Cover me! I'm going to look!" - When hiding. *"What was it trying to do?!" - Said after being killed without hurting any Brutes. *"That will yield the Elites!" - When the Arbiter dies. *"Approach SLOWLY... approach... slowly!" - When hiding. *"OWWW..." *"Sorry!" - When Friendly Fire occurs; said by two. *"I'll give you a head start to make it interesting." - Taunting the Chief or the Arbiter. *"Don't run, we're friends!" - Said to the Chief when hiding or running. *"For Tartarus! *"I heard" *"The prophets demand your death!" *"Oh, don't run...You were doing so well!" *"I have cubs your size!" "I think you hurt its feelings!" (Two Brutes, sometimes heard on The Great Journey) Halo 3 Scripted Dialogue *"Have the drones scour these machines! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!" *"Find me what I need to know, or your place on the Path is forfeit!" "Yes, holy one. It shall be done." (Truth and Brute Chieftan on Crow's Nest) Gameplay Quotes *"I would drink your blood!" *"I have found my dinner!"